


An empty place

by Kalutoooi



Series: Like Master, like student [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boruto’s a moody teenager, Gen, Kawaki and Boruto are brothers, Most characters are minor, Not Canon Compliant, Returning to Konoha, also a worried one, thats canonical I’m not even lying, was supposed to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutoooi/pseuds/Kalutoooi
Summary: —————Boruto’s back in Konoha after 4 years, but he’s the one that’s changed. If only people would stop bothering him.Sasuke thinks that the blonde’s too restless now that he’s back, feels trapped.Boruto thinks that’s no one understands where he’s coming from expect for Sasuke. But he doesn’t count because he was there with him for four years.How’s he going to fix it and keep his dad safe?———————
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Like Master, like student [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbones/gifts).



> Ok so, it’s going to be short and I hope that you enjoy it. It’s like 2/3 chapters on how they’re settling back and the developed bond between master n student.
> 
> Also big thank you to @wetbones for inspiration on this fic.

Boruto left with Sasuke one warm springs day, early morning with his black and pink tracksuit. The usual clothing, a weapons pouch, and money-the Uzumaki had no idea what is that he was supposed to pack for he had never left the village years at a time. 

Now fast forward four years later and Uzumaki Boruto’s back in Konoha. A cloak of which matches his masters on his shoulders, a different black and pink tracksuit underneath. He looks different now, no longer a cute small Genin with a babyface. At age 17, on a calm summer morning, Uzumaki Boruto returned to the village hidden within the leaves. 

A sword as his weapon, the only visible one right now. The cloak and sword are additional-yet it’s not what stands out. It’s not just the fact that he’s older either, Uzumaki Boruto returned from shinobi travels with his master and looked the part. His body was built quite differently now, adjusted to what he faced and all his training. 

On a calm summer morning, Nara Shikadai stepped out of a cafe with Mitsuki by his side. Feeling the familiar Chakra, the boys looked up to see Boruto. Stood on the highest rooftop side by side with Uchiha Sasuke. 

They were back indeed and Boruto did take on his sensei’s look, just as he wanted to when a little kid. 

Shikadai, having missed his best friend, yells out his name and everyone’s attention is on Boruto now. “Boruto!” He has yelled and the blond looked down and smiled-not the huge and childish smile that he always used. No, it was different. 

Shikadai watched the look on his best friend, expecting him to jump down. He then saw Boruto turn to Sasuke almost like he was asking for permission. 

Sasuke allowed a smile, this boy truly missed home. “Homesick no more, go to him.” he said and actually stayed to watch Boruto make his way to the Nara-his smile actually growing as he did so and it reminded the Uchiha of his own best friends. 

The Hokage, he probably already knows they’re back. Best to go see him, it has been four years. 

Mitsuki and Shikadai did not see the sword until Boruto was walking towards them, when they did see it it was Mitsuki who asked: “You wield a sword now?” And he kept eyeing it because it looks familiar, a theory already on his mind. 

The Uzumaki looked at his own sword, smiling because oh he wields a sword alright. “Yep, Sasuke-Occhan took it from your parent.” And he says took because he does not remember seeing Sasuke ask for it and it’s like he would. Suigetsu always said that Sasuke was Orochimaru’s favorite student-though they don’t like talking about it. 

Mitsuki nods, he thought as much. Shikadai is the next one to speak, nodding at the boy “You’ve changed, taller, leaner and I’m pretty sure you’ve matured.” This makes Boruto laugh, he looks happy and very content to be back. 

“What makes you say that.” The blond asked, he loves his friends-but he can’t wait to just go home and see his mother and sister too. The Nara shrugs, the same lazy face appearing again “Meh. It doesn’t matter.” But he does say “You turned to your Shishō before making your way down, did you ask him if you’re allowed?” 

Boruto pauses, he hadn’t done it on purpose. He’s just used to either asking Sasuke if something was safe or if he had the time to go do whatever it is that he wanted. It’s a habit, neither of them could have afforded to leave the other behind. 

“No, just a habit I guess.” And after bidding them goodbye, ensuring that he’ll see them later-Boruto takes him time to walk through the village because it has changed a bit. Sasuke said that he’s probably forgotten the details and whilst Boruto believed it-he did not think it was to this extent. 

On his way home, Boruto did not see any of his other friends. But he did sense Sakura and Sarada’s chakras coming from his house, granted it was when he was a while away from his house-but Boruto could tell it was them. 

Kawaki’s chakra is there too, Boruto smirks a little when activating the Karma a little because there is no doubt that Kawaki is going to feel that one and note that it is him. 

Kawaki wouldn’t tell, just in case he’s mistaken and it wasn’t Boruto. Whilst traveling, the two wrote to each other very often. Both were training from two different places but they were always connected through Karma. 

One time, whilst fishing, Sasuke asked Boruto why he sometimes activities his Karma when he does not need it. The Uzumaki had simply smile-albeit a small one- and told the Uchiha that he does it when he’s remembering and missing his brother. 

He didn’t think that one through tho, because then he remembered that Sasuke actually lost his brother when the Uchiha looked up at the sky. They don’t talk often about it, any time one of them (read: Sasuke) is uncomfortable with what they’re feeling because it’s not really their time. 

Boruto fastens his step when he sees his home from down the road, sensing that Kawaki was outside waiting for him was good. Yet actually seeing him made Boruto smile wider, all that time he spent homesick and missing his family felt like nothing now that he was home. 

“You look like Sasuke.” Are his brother’s first words to him-spoken words-in four years and Boruto shakes his head, Kawaki also looks different so he can’t speak much. “It’s a compliment, Sasuke-Occhan is cool remember?” The day before Boruto left, Kawaki hesitantly admitted that Sasuke was cool. 

When close enough, Boruto forgets that they’re in public and actually hugs Kawaki. It may be because this is the first time he sees a person he views as family that isn’t Sasuke in four years. Maybe it’s because he missed the mismatched haired boy more than he would admit. 

The reasoning behind it does not matter very much, the boy returns the hug and they stay like that for a few seconds before Boruto pulls away and looks at the house. “Sarada and her mother are here, they’re here a lot. It’s been annoying” yeah he knows, Sarada mentioned it in a birthday letter once. He did not ask why barely had time to write a response before training restarted. 

Boruto replies when they walk inside the house “Forget that. You and I are sparring after I see mom and Hima.” and he actually almost forgot to take off his shoes had he not seen Kawaki do it before him. The blond and raven-haired boy looked at him “You own a sword now, what’s to say you won’t stab me by accident?” He’s half-joking and Boruto is almost offended had he not remembered how jumpy he used to be. 

The blonde replies as they make their way to the living room. “Who do you think taught me? Uchiha Sasuke. He mastered it with one hand, no room for accidental stabbing .” Uzumaki has learned plenty, after weeks of simply learning how to hold it and move with it the correct way. 

Their conversation is cut short when Himawari gasps, dropping the book she was holding. “You’re back!” She practically runs into her elder brother’s arms and Boruto feels 13 all over again. He allows himself to relax when hugging his sister, breathing in the scent of home. 

When Himawari let’s go, she stands in front of her brother and looks him up and down in shock. She does not have time to say any more for her mother is here and Hinata has missed her son like crazy, it’s clear from the tight hug that she gives him. 

Letting go after what feels like minutes, Hinata grabs her son’s face, inspecting it and smiles “Oh, you’ve grown. Look at you.” she’s genuinely happy that Boruto decides not to say anything about the fact that he hasn’t really changed that much. 

Sarada is the one to say it after Hinata asks Boruto when in the heavens he started using a sword “You know who you look like?” And the Uzumaki smiled teasingly towards her because he was waiting for that one. Kawaki said it upon first look, everyone else was not saying anything on it. 

Boruto simply shrugs again “He said you’ll say that and a cloak is easier to blend in with.” This is true, no one would pay them too much attention if they simply look like travelers and it was important when they visited different dimensions. 

“And the sword?” The Uchiha’s asking and she’s smiling now, just where is Sasuke? He would be able to think of an excuse to get out of here. “Sasuke-Occhan’s idea. I’m a born natural...”

———/———/———

Less than an hour later, Boruto made his way to the Hokage tower. He should have gone there first, but that would have been a mission report and not a time to say hello to his father fit the first time in four years. 

Plus he knew that Sasuke was there. Over the years, Boruto came to know more about his father and Sensei’s past. From brief tales of revenge to a battle between two fated souls. Recantation was an actual thing it seems, it’s due to his knowledge of it that Boruto understands. 

His father and Uchiha Sasuke share a bond unique and unexplainable. He wasn’t angry about it really, years were wasted before Naruto and Sasuke grew a friendship and a bond so strong. 

So yeah, that’s why he thought it was best that Sasuke gives the mission report and stories of the past few years. 

The reunion with his father was as expected, smiles and he even got a hug although his father was at work. Nothing too extraordinary and the younger Uzumaki found himself enjoying it. Glad for it to be that way. 

Huh, maybe he is a little bit like Sasuke after all these years. 

But, the same cannot be said for his friends. His friends who decided to throw a party for his homecoming, but Boruto doesn’t see the point in a party. Sure he was away for four years, but he’d much rather just go on as normal. 

Or it could be that all those years of some comforting quiet also changed him. When they were traveling and not training or fighting, Boruto and Sasuke didn’t do much. Sure the Uzumaki got bored, but he knew how to lighten up the mood when it was just two of them because it was enough. 

Now though, three days after his rerun, everybody is asking questions and wanting more stories as if what he’s already said was not enough. Cho-Cho wants to know just how strong Sasuke is and Sarada asks about how he learned the art that is Kenjutsu. Boruto feels the tiniest guilt when remembering that she was denied access to go with him and her father. She probably resents him and the fact that one day, Uchiha Sasuke’s sword will not be passed down to his child, but his one and only student. 

Speaking of Swords, the samurai girl that replaced the class rep keeps looking at Boruto’s. The boy would feel guilty for not remembering her name, but she’s glaring and brooding. It’s probably because of the fact that she was the first sword user of that lot. 

Nonetheless, Boruto snaps when she questions him on the thing itself. She probably didn’t mean any harm on asking “How good are you with a sword? There’s a high chance your master is sloppy.” and that was probably the first time someone saw Boruto openly glare at someone and definitely the first time he used a harsh tone with one of them. 

“Better than you are. don’t say I had a sloppy Sensei either, if a 16-year-old Sasuke could k-“ he said and shut himself up before letting it slip and probably getting in trouble. Sasuke told him that story after years of teaching Boruto kenjutsu and he’ll be stupid to say it now. 

Sarada caught on to his mistake and asked: “What could he do?” Damn it now she’s not letting it go, stupid recklessness of Boruto is still there after all. Sarada isn’t letting it go now, not after all the instant regret from Boruto. 

The Uzumaki isn’t in for it, not now that his entire mood has been ruined. He stands up, excuses himself and walks away from the group. It’s night now, the only light was a campfire that someone-probably Sarada-lit. 

Boruto is unsure of where to go, he’s been back all of three days and it’s too much to adjust too. He doesn’t go where his feet take him, that’s not why he ends up at his father’s office. He’s there because that’s the only place where he won’t have to answer the questions if he doesn’t wish to do so. 

Shikamaru is probably still there, Naruto is too because he’s not covering his Chakra and he’s still in the office because there’s a powerful chakra there. Even a non-sensory ninja can tell, except it’s too strong and too much to just be one person. 

Hm, Sasuke’s in there too and that’s worse because if anyone can read Boruto like an open book it’s him. Shikamaru could probably guess it, but he doesn’t know Boruto as well as the other. So he has a chance of being wrong when guessing what’s up. 

As for Naruto, he won’t push the subject and rather try to cheer up his son’s mood. 

Too late to just turn away now, they probably know he’s coming. So Boruto shrugs it off and walks into his father’s office because if it was a really top-secret meeting then he wouldn’t have been allowed in the building. 

When inside, he waves taking off his cloak and throwing it on the couch. 

The couch, where he falls next to Sasuke-not looking at the man because if he doesn’t then his reasoning for being in a bad mood won’t be a secret nor will it last long. He’d rather be in a bad mood than talk about it and maybe that in itself was a little too much. 

when Naruto and Shikamaru go back to what they saying-the Uchiha speaks, voice low and questioning “Who was it?” He asks because clearly someone ticked off the blonde. He’s no longer the hyperactive 13-year-old and there’s no doubt his friends won’t like it. 

Boruto groans and looks at the Uchiha “That samurai and Sarada.” his tone suggesting that no, he is not done yet and therefore Sasuke waits. Whatever they said, whatever they did isn’t the main reason for the annoyance 

Boruto sighs, it’s not like his father and Shikamaru dong know about Sasuke killing all those Samurai when he was 16 “She’s judging, not Sarada the other one. Thinks I’m sloppy with a sword because my master was probably sloppy.” and the other two are listening now, it is a tone they’d never heard Boruto use. 

Sasuke, sure they heard that from him so many times. Before he left the village, he’d always speak of those who annoy him and are weaker than him in that tone. A definite surprise it is. 

“And I’m still too idiotic because I sorta almost said that you killed professional Samurai at age 16.” The younger Uzumaki said. Shyly and full of regret

Now that one, that’s definitely the shocker. A simple fact. Sasuke did tell Boruto, Sasuke doesn’t like talking about those times which means it wasn’t easy. Boruto knowing about this means he knows more about Sasuke’s past than he lets on. 

The Uchiha inhales and then “Idiot, don’t let her get to you. You’ve long surpassed samurai level.” Because he’s added lighting nature to his kenjutsu use. That’s not an easy task at all.

Naruto is full-on staring now because when he asked Boruto all the teen said is that he was barely average, but Sasuke is saying otherwise. It makes one wonder just how much he changed since the old Boruto would be happiest to tell his father that he’s that good. 

Boruto notices his father staring, maybe he shouldn’t have opened his mouth now. “Yeah well, now Sarada’s asking questions. She won’t drop it.” The girl doesn’t even know her father left the village, this is just too much trouble. Boruto is really starting to miss when it was just the two of them. 

Sasuke brushes that one-off “Maybe she’ll get the answers if she asks the right person.” The right person is her father, who she’s been so happy to see and not Boruto-She's not that happy to see him. 

“Hold on! What exactly does Boruto know?” Naruto’s asking, now sat on his chair 

“Too much.” Answers Sasuke.  
“Not enough.” Is Boruto’s answer at the same time, looks at his master with an unhappy look. 

Restless, that’s his problem. He’s back and he feels trapped, too small of a place and he’s restless here. Sasuke was the same, next is the wanderlust because Konoha is nothing compared to the outer world.


	2. Envy never helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada asks, she’s not sure what to think of what she receives.
> 
> And Boruto’s glad to be doing something normal

Sarada came home that night and saw Boruto sat on their kitchen table, literally sat on it and he was too busy talking to actually see her-otherwise he wouldn’t have carried on. 

The Uzumaki was also with her father, his father, and Shikamaru. Cho-Cho stood frozen in her spot when she noticed that this was a meeting and Boruto was allowed in there. She looked to her best friend and whispered that this...was weird. He doesn’t have clearance to sit on these meetings and the meetings weren’t usually held at her house. 

Boruto did not care for who walked in the door “Come on, if you’re going on that mission, I’m going. We’re a team, you are stuck with me now.” He was talking to Sasuke, has been for the past five minutes trying to convince the man that he should take the Uzumaki to the land of Iron for the Kage’s meeting. 

Boruto might have played off as being noisy and impatient-wanting to be wherever Sasuke is, but the three men know that’s not what it’s about. They’re discussing Kawaki and Kara at the next meeting, he knows and he wants to be there so he can hear for himself. He views Kawaki as his brother and he’ll be dammed if anyone hurts him. 

Sasuke is not impressed, he told Boruto that he can’t sit in on the kage meetings yet. He’s not experienced enough-Boruto knew that his Sensei was about to repeat that same point again, hence his “I went on a four-year trip, I’ve all the experience I need. I can prot-“ but he actually shuts up when he sees his (former?) teammate leaning on the door not looking very happy. 

Fine, Boruto thinks, if she wants to be like that then so can he. Boruto silently looks at her before looking at his father “Just..think about it?” He has probably half-convinced them anyways, it’s Sasuke that’s hard to convince which means that Boruto needs at least a day’s worth of speaking valid points to get him to even think about it. 

Well, he will just have to try tomorrow because it’s definitely over now. Sarada and Cho-Cho don’t need to worry about this, Boruto believes that they should at least have a little peace before the inevitable battle. 

The Uchiha narrows her eyes behind the glasses when everyone gets up to leave and Boruto still hasn’t looked at her once, he keeps looking at her father though. He’s saying something, definitely doesn’t want Sarada to know and Sasuke just shakes his head. Telling Boruto not to overreact and reminds him not to sleep in because they’ve training tomorrow. 

It is later in the night that Sarada gets to talk with her father, her best friend sound asleep and Sakura has a late shift. 

Sasuke still reading and editing scrolls-but he looks up when she walks in and suddenly, nervousness pools in Sarada’s chest and she’s not sure how to go about this. 

Her father loves her, she knows that and she also knows that it’s probably hard for him to be in Konoha for a long period of time because it must remind him of his old life. But she wants to know, about his old life and what made him the way he is because she wants to understand her father. 

Boruto knows, Boruto understands and Sasuke told him and Boruto is not Sasuke’s son. That is what makes Sarada envious because Boruto is not an Uchiha and yet he knows more about them she ever had. 

Sure it is her to blame for not asking, but still. Sarada knows she should have asked and she will not carry on the ignorance of this topic. The Uchiha clearly all died for a reason and she wants to know it, her Sensei knows who it was that killed the clan and she doesn’t. 

Hell! Mitsuki knows more about the Uchiha and the Sharingan than Sarada, she’s the one who wields the eyes! 

With that last thought, Sarada sits down on the floor next to her father and prepares herself to ask. The girl thinks that he knows that she’s going to ask, Boruto probably already told him. If the Uzumaki ditched his welcome back party to go find her father or his own, then Sasuke definitely knows. 

A beat...and then another before she finally asks “What happened to the Clan? The Uchiha?” And maybe that isn’t the question he was expected her to start out with because he pauses for longer than one would. 

Sasuke pauses and inhales once because he did not think his daughter would start with that question. She has heard about Itachi, her father’s brother and the person he loves most. She doesn’t think of him badly and this is bound to change it. 

“They were killed.” He says and it takes him more will power to say the next part because he knows what Sarada’s firsts thoughts will be. ‘Monster’ she will think about his brother ‘Kinslayer.’ Might pop up too. Sasuke does actually continue “By Uchiha Itachi, my brother.” And he sees the moment she starts to think bad things of Itachi, it happens right after her eyes widen and she looks like she’s seen a ghost. 

He’s got to be careful, Sasuke knows wording things wrong could cause her emotional distress and she’s far more emotional than some. He also doesn’t want to talk about any of it. 

“Why? Why would he kill his family? You said he was good, a good shinobi and a good brother. He clearly wasn’t!” Sarada hisses a minute later and had it been someone else, Naruto and Boruto being the exception, who spoke of Itachi in such a manner? If it were another, Sasuke would have slaughtered them for disrespecting his brother’s honor because Itachi was done wrong by the state. 

His decision making was utter shit, but Konoha drove him to such a point. Itachi was never the villain. 

Sasuke isn’t saying that though Sarada probably won’t believe it and she loves Konoha. Even Sakura is unaware of the details of why Itachi did it. All that she knows is Sasuke forgave him a long time ago. 

Sarada is still waiting for an answer and whilst Sasuke knows what not to say; “To protect the one he cares about most. He was given a choice, kill and save his little brother or both of them would be killed. Not really a choice.” Is what he says next and holy hell that took a lot to say. Sasuke thought of all the different ways she’d find out and had it not been for those old scenarios, he wouldn’t have said any of that. 

But the guilt, for missing over 12 years of her life is also what made him say it. He has already denied the girl so so much, this he could say. 

Sarada is still staring ahead of her when he says “My history is messy, I have caused too much bloodshed avenging the death of my clan.” It would have been her clan too, he then notices but there’s a voice telling him that if what happened hadn’t happened-he would not have had Sarada. 

Children? Yes, he would have had those. But definitely not with Sakura-probably with a nice girl from the clan. 

Now is not the time to think of what if’s, not the time because Sasuke knows he’ll say this once and once only. “I left the village and what happened whilst I was gone is irrelevant-“ he saved the world, the world owes it to him to forget. After all the trouble and pain it has put him through. 

Sarada meets his eyes as he continues “I’m not an innocent man, Sarada. But you don’t deserve to hear all the bad I’ve done, you don’t need to know of it-it does not matter.” 

Sasuke breathes before carrying on because he’s talking about Itachi next? Be it a year or a decade, two years or three decades later, talking about Itachi is like touching an old wound that never seemed to heal “Nii-san was hurt and wronged by those who used to be in charge. What he did didn’t matter, he is my brother and I will love him always.” Ouch, that last part is the one that brings memories of his last moments with Itachi, despite it being during a war. Those moments were the ones that felt more normal than anything ever since the massacre.

Sasuke is ending this conversation soon, he intends to do so because it has gone too far and too deep for his killing “What you need to know is that Uchiha love deeper than anyone else, things that have happened are things unexplainable.” “My past and the frowned-upon things I have don’t do not matter, it is behind me.” He has tried to move on and the old hurt is slowly healing, but talking about it isn’t all that helpful because it makes him angry. Really really angry. 

The last time Sasuke was really, truly angry he and Naruto lost their arms. He doesn’t want anything of the sort to happen again. 

But maybe he shouldn’t have said that to Sarada; her jaw clenched and she pulls her sleeves down- the next words do not shock him 

“It clearly matters if you told Boruto. You picked him as your heir for everything, he knows more about you than I do.” And Sasuke is not going to deny that last part because it’s useless to deny the truth. 

Sarada knows little about him and what Boruto knows is not all about his past. The boy has unique eyes, he can see things about Sasuke others don’t and it’s just the way he is and he is the one who spent four continuous years with Sasuke. 

So Boruto knowing him better is just a matter of circumstances. 

Sasuke resists the urge to sigh or groan as he says “Boruto is not my child, but he doesn’t know everything either. The things I have done in my past are to be buried, I’ll answer a question if I believe it’s of relevance.” One thing that Uchiha Sasuke refuses to do is to call his past actions mistakes because then that means he regrets. 

And regret he does not. 

Sarada takes that last part and carries on “What happened with you and your brother isn’t any of my business and you forgave him. You defend him still and I don’t understand it because I don’t have any siblings.” The girl knows by the hesitation in her father’s voice and he doesn’t want to talk about his brother with her. 

She is not cruel, it is clear that her father has been through enough pain and she is not going to push on the brother topic. 

There is, however, something she does want to know. “Why did you tell Boruto what you could do to a Samurai at age 16? He knows everything that I don’t.” Yet again, she is only speaking the truth. 

This one topic, he can speak of vaguely. 

Perhaps Sasuke’s tone came off sharper than he had intended earlier, but this conversation is one he has been trying to ignore for the past couple of years.

His daughter is still Uchiha, In spite of not being of pure Uchiha blood since her mother is not Uchiha. Maybe that is why he believes that she should know a little. She won’t have to deal with the hate he did and the suffering that the Uchiha before her did. That alone is enough to make him think that she doesn’t need to know all the pain. 

Besides, getting this over and done with means he does not have to do it again. Now that, that is the better option. In his opinion at least. 

“Boruto has a loose tongue, but he simply meant that I alone could take on a number of Samurai at age 16.” Take on is an understatement and utterly downgrading his skill, but Sasuke does not feel comfortable telling her that he mercilessly killed fully trained Samurai and found no difficulty in it. 

The girl grows quiet for a long time. How Sarada takes this is still a mystery to him because her friend is awake within the next second and Sakura walks in through the front door. 

The younger Uchiha pushes her glasses up a little as she stands “Okay, goodnight Papa.” And Sarada is more silent as she exits the room and goes to her own because she’s still processing what it is she has just been told. Sometimes, she’d rather not be bothered when doing so. 

Sakura is the next person to speak to Sasuke, surprised to see him here at night-or at all really because she is still not over the shock of him being back from the trip with Boruto. She calls it a trip because there is no point in saying it was a mission when most of it was in the benefit of Boruto is there?

Anyway, Sakura smiled at him “Good evening, What are you working on?” And Sasuke, despite sensing the awkwardness and the nervousness from her side, Sasuke answers a bit carelessly “Scrolls.” because yeah, she can see that and she was just trying to start a conversation. 

Sasuke though? Oh no. He has reached his limit with conversations and questions because now Sarada’s little question and answer has him thinking about things. All of which he has tried to forget over time. 

As hard as it, moving on takes time and forgive him if ten years of being haunted and traumatized don’t heal that fast. 

Sakura is probably upset by his lack of effort to even take part in conversion with her, which would mean she is definitely hurt by the fact that he doesn’t care less about hurting her feelings. Sasuke has not been that standoff and emotionally distant since the war, which in itself tells her that he is not in the mood.

It upsets Sakura, Sarada too for she was listening from behind the walls. Her father sounded like talking, especially if it’s to his wife, was the last thing he wanted and she knows that she reminded him of the past. 

Sarada shuts her eyes, she now thinks that she has to talk to Boruto about this. 

—————/—————

The next morning, Sasuke and Boruto were sparring for the first time in like 5 days and Boruto was beaming. Literally smiling the brightest ever since he got back to Konoha and it makes Shikadai smile too. He’s glad some of his best friend’s old boy is showing. 

Naruto is watching, team seven too and Boruto couldn’t care less. People-watching doesn’t affect him like it used to, he’s confident in his skills now. Plus, maybe this way he can shut up Sarada now that she’ll see just what he can do. 

The younger Uzumaki still has a hint of a smile when talking to the elder Uchiha “Ne, Sasuke-Occhan? How about you buy me my lunch if I impress you?” Impress means a certain number of hits he’s got to land on his teacher before the Uchiha even thinks about buying his lunch. 

Sarada rolls her eyes, she’s still thinking about the new information but she doubts Boruto can even keep up with Sasuke. She’s got the Sharingan and it’s hard to do so, never mind Boruto. (That’s what she keeps saying anyways) 

Sasuke, however, he just shakes his head at his student “15, 5 direct.” Now that sounds like random numbers a word to the other teenagers, Boruto is groaning because that means he’s got to get in 20 hits in total and they’re working on his defense skills so Sasuke’s making it harder on purpose. 

Boruto pauses and stares “What put you in a bad mood? You’re being extra harsh on me today.” But it’s only had a joke because Boruto already has a suspension as to what put him in a bad mood and that’s exactly why he said it. 

Sarada is listening, whatever she said seemed to affect her father’s feelings and because Boruto cared about his Sensei-he’ll make her feel bad about it. Even if indirectly. 

Or at least try to, try since Sasuke knows him too well and is probably figuring out what Boruto is planning if his next words are a hint “Nothing, keep those thoughts up and I’ll make it 45.” Which is hell because the last time he did that, it was for Boruto sleeping in for too long and boy did the Uzumaki work hard that day. 

“You wouldn’t.” Boruto says, in disbelief but still preparing. Sasuke doesn’t answer to that accusation, he unbuttons the cloak and looks at Boruto “Ready?” He asks but hell attack even if the Uzumaki was not. 

Boruto smirks a little “Go!” He’s happy, the sparring sessions always tore him out but they mean he’s working hard and make him believe in himself. Feel better and more motivated to do better. 

Sasuke’s moves fast, Boruto has to be at his best to be ready to stop the Uchiha. Maybe it is due to the fact that they have done this so many times, or maybe they just think alive. Whatever it is, Boruto draws his sword out the same second that Sasuke’s edges closer to him and the two swords clash.

On the sides, Naruto himself is amazed to see Boruto react that fast and Sarada is gaping. 

Sasuke doesn’t give the Uzumaki much for, he added more pressure that Boruto wasn’t expecting because he stumbled back. “Don’t slack off.” He tells his student and goes in to attack again. 

Boruto keeps up with every hit and attack, neither one is trying particularly hard yet because it’s only back and fourth sword clashes. But then Sasuke’s in the air and Boruto has all of two seconds to dodge the lighting coming his way. 

So he’s getting serious it seems, the older male between the two throws his sword on the floor-the lighting creating a stream and Boruto’s in the air to avoid it. 

They carry on for a while, Sasuke attacking and Boruto defending himself. The Uzumaki gets all 3 direct hits, all of which were to Sasuke’s shoulder and 17 indirect. The wind was timed well enough to spark the Uchiha’s fire attack and startled him. 

It wasn’t anything new, Sasuke always comes out the winner. But it did impress those watching because the 17-year-old kept up so well and didn’t active his Karma-although he came very close to it numerous times. 

The fight ends with Boruto kneeling on the floor, his foot had touched fire and it kinda burns. But Sasuke’s stood in front of him with his hand out to help Boruto up, or so it seemed like it. The Uzumaki knew better, Sasuke wanted to see his Karma because Boruto isn’t supposed to activate that thing in simple training sessions. 

The blond used his Sensei’s hand to stand up and turns his own so that the karma seal is visible, when actually on his feet “I didn’t do it.” He says hesitation could be detected in his tone and he probably doesn’t want to disappoint Sasuke. 

The same man who had his Sharingan on to see the chakra in the hand, he does let it go and looks at his student’s face “You’re better at control, how come?” He means better when in Konoha and it’s probably got something bc to do with the fact that Kawaki will feel it and start to worry. Boruto doesn’t want his brother to worry over anything and that is a strong will. Strong enough to keep Boruto’s chakra in check. 

The blond looks back at his Sensei, eyes seeming to do all the talking that he needs to do because after like ..ten seconds, Sasuke nods. Then that smile Boruto always gets when Sasuke is genuinely proud of him appears and it’s got the Uzumaki grinning “You’re proud of me! That’s a good thing, you’re paying for my lunch after all.” 

Sarada glared because her father never said a word, yet Boruto just gets it and it’s the same thing with lord 7th. It annoys her, that the Uzumakis know him better than she does. The fact that Boruto moves in battle the same way her father does is also what messes up her mood. It’s unfair sometimes, Sasuke loves her that’s for sure-but they aren’t close. 

The girl’s bond with her father is nothing like the one he shares with Uzumaki Boruto and that is in no way a good thing. It means that she feels left behind and that isn’t a good feeling. 

But it isn’t about Sarada today, Boruto knows that she’s feeling like that but it is not his responsibility to deal with the way she feels. They’re comrades, hardly friends because she’s just been avoiding him and he only got 3 letters from her over the time he spent traveling. 

She couldn’t possibly be that bitter about being denied access and even if she is, it is Boruto who is on the receiving end of her negative emotions. Had this been 4 years ago he would of worried and tried all he could to fix the issue. 

But it isn’t, neither one of them is the same and Boruto cannot just fret over every little thing. Sarada’s acting childish and that’s fine, he would have done it that way too at some point in his life. 

The old him would, this new one focuses on the bonds he already has and working on keeping them and everyone else the way they are. 

Momoshiki once said that Boruto will lose everything he has, the Uzumaki understands the value of what he has even more by the day and perhaps that’s why his kind heart has changed. 

At some point in his journey as a Shinobi-Uzumaki Boruto realized that he can’t keep control over everything and can’t change any of it. Living as time goes by us what he should be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter 
> 
> I’m so sorry


	3. Happy and free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's does what she had wanted to, question Boruto and doesn’t really get what she was looking for.
> 
> Boruto hates Pity and Sasuke thinks this is better timing than ever

Uzumaki Boruto didn’t hate a lot of things, well not really. He disliked loudness which is ironic for he used to be loud. He was loud and energetic and arrogant at the time. Uzumaki’s changed, drastically so, from his childhood and perhaps his friends are not used to it. 

They say he’s moody now, hates a lot of things he doesn’t actually.

Brooding is a way Inojin’s describes it, but Yamanaka Inojin has always been too blunt for his own good. He gets that from his father, similar to how Boruto carries Naruto’s determination. 

He carries it, but in a different way. He’s more kept to himself nowadays and that’s what’s led him here. Stood in his own living room, enveloped by his comrades who don’t look too pleased with whatever brought them here. 

Boruto bets it’s got something to do with Sarada, she’s been glaring and giving him snarky comments ever since her father told her some of the truth a couple of weeks ago. The Uzumaki doesn’t understand why she’s wanting to punish him, it’s a little stupid because 

A) she’s not punishing him by glares and comments, Sarada can’t punish him anyway. Her not talking to him is more of a reward because they won’t fight. 

And the second reason for it being stupid is similarly simple. It is not Boruto’s past, none of his business so therefore-he doesn’t owe Sarada anything. He doesn’t have to tell her about how the village behaved toward her father and the Uchiha clan altogether because it’s not his place. 

He and Sasuke share a stronger bond, there’s no question about that, but it doesn’t mean he’s obligated to tell his Shishō’s daughter anything. 

That brings us back to how stupid this whole thing is. Boruto’s got free will, they’re not forcing the words out of him ”What is this? A fucking intervention?” That’s the best way to describe it, though not justifiable whatsoever. 

“Yes.” Answers the female Uchiha “it is. You’ve changed and you never be honest anymore.” So it seems she was taking that direction, shame wouldn’t work on Boruto. He doesn’t view himself the same, he thinks the old him was a loud brat sure, but also very expressive. 

Boruto’s friends know they should never challenge his loyalty to them and the fact that Sarada is reaching there tells him one thing. The girl knows what she’s doing, she isn’t dumb and never has been. 

That’s why he cuts the bullshit “I’m not telling you about the ways in which your father was traumatized-“ primarily because he doesn’t know the half of it. What he knows he either overheard and resulted in Sasuke telling him. Or his master used his past experiences as an example. 

The blond continues “-I don’t know everything there is to know. Even if I did, it isn’t my place to tell you.” And hopefully, that’s enough to get them to drop this topic. Drop it and never bring it up because Boruto is drained. 

He’s strained of it all, Momoshiki’s words haunt him in his sleep ever night. He’s worried about his father’s life, everyone he cares about and he’s got to get stronger. It’s always been nothing but borrowed time, Boruto wishes they would just see that already. 

He appreciates the concern, but again, he never asked for it. If they truly want to help, treating him normally would work, but like he’s a ticking time bomb or a new and entirely changed human. 

Boruto sees that Sarada is still thinking, Cho Cho, is just looking at him like he assassinated her favorite pet and Inojin’s looking like he wants to declare something. It’s too much, Boruto’s a 17-year-old and he’s not prepared enough to deal with everything the universe is throwing at him. 

Maybe, the exhaustion itself is why he speaks again. In a much more civil tone this time, they’re his friends. Who gives a shit if he’s vulnerable once in a blue moon? 

”Just please, let me be. Everyone changes and I’m tired. Tired of the constant ‘you’ve changed’ talks. “ 

maybe his tone came out more delicate and unguarded than intended for, due to the fact that everyone’s eyes soften. 

Oh no, that’s pity. Boruto wasn’t aiming for pity, he needed understanding, not utter sympathy. Sympathy makes him feel weak, Boruto says he can’t be feeling weak because then his father’s life is in danger. 

Naruto is perfectly capable of protecting himself and the entire village, but Jigen got him once and it scared Boruto beyond belief and he’ll be damned if they lay a finger in his father again. 

So yeah, he can’t feel weak. You know how Boruto isn’t a hateful person? Feeling weak and incapable of protecting the one he would die for is what he hates. He hates it with his whole being. 

The front door opens, Boruto hears to pairs of feet step in and looks towards the entrance of the main room. His father is back early, Kawaki is upstairs resting so whoever is with him is a guest. A really powerful guest it seems, once Boruto feels their chakra. 

Sasuke. Interesting, he hardly ever comes to the Uzumaki household. The Hokage’s voice is heard before either man is seen “I’ll get the scroll, you tell him.” Which only gets a hm from Sasuke, but that isn’t new and his face usually says more than his words anyways. 

Naruto walks past the room, briefly greeting the teenagers in there, and Sasuke follows two seconds later. 

Everyone is going to wonder who that he is, but it’s really not all that mysterious. The Uchiha knows there are people in the room, his daughter included, but isn’t really in the mood to be subtle. He stands at the door, his only visible eye lands on a very distant looking Boruto. 

“Hello.” He says, regarding the others in the room before going back to his student “What’s wrong with you?” He asks instead of right away telling the boy that his father’s sending them on a mission. It’s their first mission together ever since coming back. 

Boruto looks at Sasuke, shaking his head but still looking very uncomfortable. If the Uchiha has to guess, it’s got something to do with why everyone else is there and why all of them are too quite. 

The Uzumaki walks to the door, planning on leaving to his room before stopping when he’s close enough that he can whisper, but Sasuke beats him to it “You’re stressing.” He says, yet he is all loud and clear for the other to hear. “Don’t.”

Thanks to his back facing the group, Boruto’s face doesn’t show when he looks up at Sasuke. The teen’s eyes look tired and his face is saying get me out of here. He’s feeling trapped again, even more so than the first couple of days back. 

The raven-haired man sighs, his lips tugging up ever so slightly to try and comfort Boruto. He’s not good at the emotions and comfort thing, but he can always try. 

The smallest of a smile, the one he hardly gets from Sasuke, makes Boruto relax a little because for once Sasuke’s not more worried and Boruto always looked up to him so he’ll do as he says. 

To Sarada, it looked like a worldless yet most meaningful interaction. Her father is able to sooth Boruto without actually saying something, the same one who looked disgusted upon figuring out that his friends were feeling sad for him. It’s a most peculiar thing if you ask her, she thinks that Boruto doesn’t even realize how it looks-that or he just doesn’t care. 

They’ve known him since the academy and have yet to figure him out, Sasuke did so in a short time really. She wishes that were the case with her. 

Boruto allows a matching smile, exhaling air before his ears catch the next words “Go rest, you’re to get up early.” coming from Sasuke. He’s not heard those in a while, but still, sound so normal. He often heard that when staying up late. Today though, he can’t help feeling confused. They aren’t traveling anymore and Boruto doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow. Why the rest? That’s what’s confusing him. 

It shows on his face too, the look has Sasuke explaining “You are coming with me on my mission tomorrow, Hokage’s orders.” And he’s added in that last part in spite of it being unnecessary. Sasuke knows Boruto won’t reject the offer, he looks beyond relieved actually. 

He’s glad, his eyes show it all, but then he remembers that the others are watching. Thinking about it, Boruto’s still technically only a Genin, they’re all chunin and of course, they’ll question why he gets to go on such a mission.

He doesn’t want them to actually resent him for getting chances like that, so that’s why Boruto goes for saying “I thought Hokage didn’t order you.” Which is true, Hokage’s orders mean nothing to Sasuke. Any kage’s order really, he’s not tied to it. Naruto says that Sasuke’s Hokage in the shadows, protecting the leaf from the outside. 

But the man respects Naruto, it’s his best friend, of course, he’ll respect him. 

However, had Naruto suggested any of Konoha’s other teenagers, Sasuke would have said no and that would have been that. Except, it’s Boruto, Sasuke cares about the kid. The same one who’s not really a kid anymore, the blond who’s stress isn’t going him any good. 

Boruto, who’s refusing to outwardly speak about what’s haunting his mind and the things that keep him up at night. 

Sasuke’s not one to show his every emotion to people he barely knows, but Boruto, he actually knows. 

Maybe that’s why he makes an exception and tells him “Yeah, except I don’t mind you coming with me.” Sasuke would like to believe that it doesn’t sit with Sarada the wrong way, they weren’t supposed to have this conversation here and now. None of the Uzumaki’s friends were supposed to hear this, but it’s a matter of timing. 

Boruto’s moods are best dealt with it in the moment though, better than for him to keep to himself. He doesn’t think too much often, but there’s always the odd time where Boruto does nothing to overthink. Overthink situations that have nothing to do with what triggered the bad mood of his. 

As for Sasuke, well the Uchiha doesn’t really care if the other teenagers are envious in this moment. 

Boruto often tells him that they say it’s unfair, how a legendary Shinobi like Sasuke trains and spends time with Boruto. Sasuke doubts they’d be genuinely jealous. 

The Uzumaki is quite for a few seconds, his eyes studying Sasuke’s face and then he’s saying “You care more than you let me know, don’t you?” A question that’s been on his mind for some time. A question of which he gets no reply. 

Well at least, not a spoken one anyways. 

Sasuke wouldn’t say it now, what with his daughter-who hates the fact that he sees Boruto as family-watching. Sarada would only resent the boy more if her father voices his preference for having Boruto go on missions with him. Or just the fact that he cares more than they know. 

So Sasuke doesn’t say a word, he just chuckles very quietly, quickly and lets his lips turn up into a smile. That’s enough of an answer for Boruto anyway, who mutters that he should have figured it out and then leaves. 

The Uzumaki is in his room before Naruto’s back with the scroll, bidding his friends goodnight and a see you later before disappearing into the darkness of the second floor. 

If Sasuke is correct, he won’t sleep until late and rather stay with Kawaki. Either playing video games or whatever teenager things they do. 

And Sasuke’s always correct. 

5 minutes later, Sarada was walking home with her father when she asked him “How long is this mission? I missed you last time. ” and it touches Sasuke’s heart, to hear her say it out loud for the first time ever. He knows she misses him when he’s gone, but she’s never said it. 

The way in which she said it also had an effect on him. That’s his child talking, he’s already missed too much of her life and she’s not angry about it. It baffles him still, how she’s not really angry at him for going. She’s never shown interest in what he does, not caring in the slightest about his Job. Sarada doesn’t care because it’s not Hokage. Well, not the one visible to the public eye. 

That’s another difference between her and Boruto, yet still, Sasuke smiles at her and says

“I won’t be long, I promise.” And he’s never promised her that before, he always said he’ll try. The man continues “and when I get back, you can show me how much you’ve improved.” Because she always wants to show him her progress, always looks for his praise. Doing that because he’s powerful, or her father or because he is the only Shinobi who rivals the Hokage. He doesn’t which, still he knows how it feels. 

Sasuke knows how it feels, even over 20 years doesn’t wipe away how much he desired to make his father proud. Little Sasuke had always set out to make him proud and of course, Sarada wants that too.

His words do make her feel better, better simply because she smiles happy and her eyes shine with happiness. Sarada is looking forward to it after all. 

It reminds Sasuke of an expression he sees on a certain Uzumaki very much, even if not as bright. 

—————/—————

The next morning, Boruto awoke at 6:30 am. He got ready-never forgetting his cloak or sword-and made sure he told his family goodbye. It won’t be for long Naruto said, Boruto simply shrugged and smiled at the four of them. 

He’s in a good mood, in contrast to yesterday night’s awful mood drop he had, he looks content too. The village shops are just opening and preparing for the day, the keepers too busy to greet him and he doesn’t mind it much. 

He doesn’t exactly see a point in talking to strangers this early. A simple nod would do, nothing more or less matters. 

The blond’s more happy to leave the village than he would admit, Konoha is his home and he loves it-but sometimes it’s not really a good place to be. He knows too much about its secrets, heard and seen too much to truly be at peace whilst in Konoha. It’s a place he loves, but even those of which are loved can grow to be unhealthy. 

His opinion of the village will never be the same, but he misses it when gone. 

That doesn’t mean he wants to be there all the time and today is his first out of Village mission in weeks and it’s his first official mission with Sasuke. That makes it a high-rank mission and even the more important. 

Speaking of which; the Uchiha is stood outside the village gates, waiting for the Uzumaki to arrive. Upon sensing the Chakra, Boruto picks up the pace and has the biggest grin on his face when walking out of the gates. 

He knew Sasuke was watching, but disregarded that and took an inhale of air. 

The outside air, it doesn’t smell much different from within the village, but it’s still outside and free. 

Sasuke lets him have his moment, he lets him have the moment before clearing his throat and stating “You are overdramatic. Come on, I want to finish this early.” because it’s not a multi-dimension mission. It’s within the land of waves, they both dislike that land for their own reasons. Best to get it over and done with. 

Boruto scoffs “Ouch, you wanna get rid of me so quickly?” Full of sarcasm with his hand over his heart, proving the overdramatic comment to be correct. Then he adds “You can’t get rid of me, Sasuke-Occhan. You let me know that you care about me, no going back.” which is only half a joke really, he did let Boruto know. 

The raven walks away , sure that the teen will end up right beside him “You’re more cheery now that we’ve left.” And it’s not supposed to be a comment that revices an answer, it’s ending the conversation there and settling into the quiet and comfortable silence that both like. 

At least until Sasuke’s saying “and you’re stupid for doubting my caring about you. I thought it was obvious.” 

Safe to say that the center of Konoha’s shops heard Uzumaki Boruto’s very loud, incredibly delighted and exclaimed yell of happiness. 

Sometimes, that bratty 13-year-old Ninja personality makes his appearance. Very rare times and reminds Boruto that he’s doesn’t always feel like an empty place. 

Uzumaki Boruto has matured so much, but it doesn’t hurt to just show how happy he is after a long time. 

—————/—————

It was way to see that Boruto was feeling better now. 

Boruto’s been more off ever since the Kage summit in the land of Lighting after the change of location. He stood there and heard the Daimyō talk lowly of his brother’s history. They wouldn’t let go of Kawaki being a former-member of Kara. 

Naruto defended the boy, but those people don’t exactly know when to shut their mouths. It wasn’t until the former Raikage had arrived that Boruto snapped. 

He dislikes that man because of two reasons, he’s the same that had the intent to kill Sasuke. Boruto doesn’t like that because Sasuke was going through the most anger that time and their only thought was to kill him. Naruto’s begging didn’t do anything and that in itself made Boruto think of the man differently. 

The same man who ignored his father’s feelings was now greeting him like they’d always been friends.

The second reason was the way in which he spoke of Kawaki. He spoke like the teen was just someone he could make the decisions for. Said that they should lock him up and snatch him off his freedom. The boy was a threat he said, Kara wouldn’t let him go he said. 

Boruto had been seeing red at that point, Sasuke’s eyes were on him because he can be a bit out of hand when angry. He’s not one to judge because if it were him and they were talking about Itachi then he’d probably react worse. 

It was only when he saw how white Boruto’s knuckles were that Sasuke spoke “I think that’s enough, he was a child. He never had a choice.” which is the first any of them heard him say since the arrival of the former Raikage. 

Sasuke sounded disgusted, his tone was more than enough to show just how annoyed he was. Naruto is Hokage, he’s got to play civil because he sees these people more than Sasuke does. Sasuke doesn’t have to be civil.

The older man looked like he was about to speak, probably to tell Sasuke that they had to be honest about this and whatnot. The Uchiha just hardens his gaze and told him that “What I said is final, enough is enough.” leaving no space for further arguments. 

Which ended that conversation there, but Boruto had been moody ever since hearing what they all thought. He was moody because none of them were willing to fight for Kawaki. 

None but Naruto, the one person who shouldn’t be fighting because it risks his life and he’s crazy selfless. Boruto knew what to expect walking into the summit, but most of them shocked him beyond words. 

Anyway! That’s way beside the point. The is , Boruto is in a better mood now. He’s smiling a little and is willing to spar. He actually gets up early and is asking for missions. 

It’s making Naruto wonder what Sasuke said to the blond because it’s the same behavior from when he had just gotten back to Konoha. 

Though maybe it doesn’t matter, the teenager is just in a better mood and Naruto’s glad for that. He likes seeing his kids happy and he hadn’t really seen Boruto happy that much recently. 

Couldn’t pinpoint the last time he was happy before he left for that mission. Happy and not empty-looking. 

Everyone can agree that it’s a better thing, it’s not really the same with an extra broody Boruto. When he’s brooding, he only ever tells Sasuke anything. Sasuke doesn’t like talking too much and Boruto trusts him the most. It has become routine for the blond to approach Sasuke and Sasuke only when in that sort of mood 

At least he isn’t all alone  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> Don’t  
> Know 
> 
> I don’t know how I feel about this chapter because of the ending, do tell me what you think.
> 
> I’m not sure if I should continue adding works to this series, but also let me know :)
> 
> Also, if you’ve not already-go read an oddity by @wetbones it’s amazing


End file.
